Adopted!
by tado
Summary: When Lori finds out she is adopted, she traveld across the country to meet her mom and twin sister. There is just 1 little catch... Literati, JavaJunkie, LaneDave, some ParisJamie
1. Adopted!

**Ch.1: Adopted!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: I was watching the show and I got this idea. Hope you like!!!

"Adopted!"

Lori was confused. How could she be adopted!

"I know it's tough, sweetie, but you've got to understand."

Lori was sniffling back tears, "Will I meet my real mom? I mean, why did she give me up!?"

"Well, we, your father and I, met your mother, Lorelei Gilmore, when she was 16. That is when she became pregnant." "Your mother is right. I think she was 16. She was so young and was having twins. No one expected her to be able to raise 1 child, needless to say 2."

Lori was in tears now.

"Does that mean I, I'm going to have to stop living with you now?"

"No, sweetie. It's just that you're going off to college soon, and Yale is only 20 miles from Star's Hallow."

Star's Hallow?"

"That's where they live, they being Lorelei and her daughter, Rory."

"Well," she sniffled, " I always wanted a sister."

" And both you and your sister, Rory, are named for your mother."

"Right, my middle name is Lorelei. But isn't it kind of weird Rory and I both have the same middle name?" she was still sniffling, but she wasn't so much sad as she as interested in the situation.

" Rory's first name is Lorelei. The mom wasn't going to do something like that. She was quite the witty person. I am only 4 years older than her, so we had a lot in common. But we decided that when she had you, it would be best we got you to know me as mommy versus getting too attached to her. She named you for her mother, Emily Gilmore, which is why your name is Emily Lorelei Mariano."

A/N: Hehehehehe, mwahahahaha, etc. I love cliffhangers! And Coffee!!!


	2. Back off!

Disclaimer: Nothing owned here! Honest!

**A/N**: To clear things up, **Sasha and Jimmy are married, and they are Lori's "parents."** **Lily doesn't exist** because I forgot about her when I was writing. Sorry to those people who like Lily**. Jess just left Star's Hallow** and is on his way to CA to be with Sasha, Jimmy, and Lori!

As he neared his destination, he couldn't help but squint in disgust at the extreme amount of happiness in this place. How much sun can shine in one place at one time?

When he reached the driveway, he saw a girl around his age sitting on a porch swing and reading. He came to a gate, and was about to open it, but he was greeted by a swarm of dogs.

Instead, he yelled for the girl.

She looked up at him and felt a pain shoot through his insides. For a moment he could swear she was…that girl in that small town who lives completely in his past now. She had piercing blue eyes, gorgeous brown hair, and tan skin. Her facial features were different, though.

She was definitely not the unmentionable girl.

"Who are you," she called.

"Jess, Jess Mariano. I'm Jimmy's son. You know where he lives?"

"Ummm, yeah, he lives here. He's at work now, though."

"Well, don't just sit there. Are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh, sure." She stood and walked towards the gate.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do the dogs bite?"

" No. But I wouldn't harass them, just to be safe."

She led him inside, gave him a tour, and showed him his room.

"You can set your stuff in here."

"Thanks."

"So tell me, Jess, what brings you to California?"

" Why do you care?" This girl was starting to annoy him.

" Well, I'm going off to college at Yale soon and I want to get to know you before I have to go. Besides, you are supposed to be my brother, though not biologically because I just Found out I was adopted. I don't know why I am telling you this, but my real mother is from this small town in Connecticut, Star's something-or-the-other, and-."

"Star's Hallow," he corrected automatically.

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"

Jess wasn't one to pry, but if this girl was related to "that girl," there would be some BIG problems. "What's your mom's name?"

" Lorelei, she-."

"Dammit." He wasn't yelling, but he said it loud enough for her to hear him.

"Excuse me."

" How's that possible! Dammit!"

"What?"

" Your mom's name can't be Lorelei Gilmore." He couldn't bear to say the name.

"Why?"

"It just can't be!"

"Well, fine Mr. Ready To Explain The Irrelevant Screaming!"

" Just back off, okay!"

"Jeez. I'm gone and happy to be."

"Good!"


	3. Call when you feel like talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Milo Ventimigla… 

A/N: I have a few review q's 2 answer so here it goes: **Marzbarz**: It'll all work out. Trust me, I'll explain, or try 2 explain, what the Rory and Lorelei deal is! **SnowyOwl-17 **and **Controversy-queen**: thanx for writing such wonderful reviews!

**QueenMicha**: I'm really glad u like the story!!! Oh and to let all my readers know**, Rory** **and Lori** **are** **NOT** **identical twins**.

On with the story!

Coffee.

She needed coffee.

She was tired, hungry, and in desperate need of coffee.

She was also trying to figure out how she was going to tell her daughter that her bad-boy boyfriend moved to the other side of the country, and he didn't say goodbye.

But first she needed her coffee.

She definitely needed her coffee first.

Definitely.

She stumbled through her door, and she was pleased to find her daughter in the kitchen making coffee. Very pleased. She was smiling, even though she knew she wouldn't be at the end of the day.

She knew she had to tell Rory about Jess.

It'd only get worse the longer she waited. Today would be the day. Of course, she said that to herself too many times before. It just didn't have the same meaning as it did before.

" Coffee," Lorelei mumbled.

Rory grumbled in return, though it was an 'I am tired' grumble, not an 'I hate you so just leave me alone' grumble.

Rory shoved a coffee-filled mug into her mother's hands.

" I'm going to go get ready."

" Uh hmm."

" Caffeine!," Lorelei proclaimed with her first sip of coffee, "but I still need Luke's coffee to be satisfied."

Arm in arm, the girls made their way down the street.

" Hey Rory."

"Yeah."

"We've got to talk." '_The sooner the better_,' Lorelei thought.

"About what?"

"Jess."

"Mom, we just had a little fight, I told you. Things are going to be okay with us. And if this is about sex, I said I'm ready to THINK about it. I'm not going to leap right into it or anything. Don't worry."

"No, Rory, this is something else. You see, Jess is, you see he's, well,"

"He's what?"

"Gone," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Gone."

"Gone where?"

"Somewhere far from here. No one knows."

" No. No, no, no, no! This can't be, he can't just, he can't. He's going to be in the diner wiping down tables. I know it."

She tried to stay calm, but tears were now forming in her eyes. She buried her head in her mothers shoulder. All she wanted to do was to go home and cry her eyes out.

' Ring, ring.'

Lorelei's cell phone was ringing.

"Hold on, babe. This might be important."

Rory nodded in reply, fighting back tears.

"Hello."

" Lorelei."

"Mother.

" Has Rory left for the bus stop yet?"

"No…"  
"Good, because Chilton just called me to say that school is cancelled for today."

" Um, wow, that's great." Just what Rory needs, a day off to think about their life's big events.

"Yes. There was a small kitchen fire and apparently the fire department will need a day to clean up the mess."

" Well, thanks for calling mom. We've gotta go eat now, so bye."

"Goodbye, Lorelei."

A/N: Before I continue, I should tell you I am skipping from a few weeks till graduation, to graduation. That's right, you are now going to hear my version of graduation!

"Hi, can you tell me where Rory Gilmore is? She's the valedictorian. I'm her mother."

"Mom!"

"Oh, hey sweetie. How's my little valedictorian doing today?"

" Mom, please, you are embarrassing me."

Lorelei gasps. "My name is NOT Emily Gilmore, dammit. I will never embarrass you so help me, God."

" Yes, master."

"I've taught you well, my grasshopper."

"Indubitably."

"Victoria Grant."

'_Oh, God, I am next_'

"Emily Mariano."

'_Here goes nothing._'

She walked up the stage with a large mix of emotions racing through her head.

Jess watched from the back.

Lori didn't know he as there.

No one knew he was there. He liked it better that way. Hell, he didn't even KNOW why he was there, but he was, and he missed "her" so much it hurt.

It hurt like hell.

And the pain, instead of going away, got worse; with every moment it got worse.

Dammit.

He wasn't supposed to feel anything. She was just his conquest. But she affected him so much. It was so real. It was…

It was LOVE.

No. Not love. Jess Mariano doesn't feel love. He feels NOTHING.

But…maybe, just maybe, this time it was different. Maybe it really COULD be love.

Just maybe.

"Paris Ghellar." A/N: I don't know hoe to spell Paris' last name. Sorry.

"Here I go," Paris said.

"Lorelei Gilmore."

' _This is it. This. Is. IT._'

Rory's "fan club" in the audience was now made of sobbing XYs and XXs.(Boys and

Girls.)

Even Luke.

Luke was like her father.

'_Ewe. Gross. If Luke's my father than "he" is my cousin!'_

'She is all I need. All I want. All I **love**. And I just, left her. Like she meant nothing to me. You really screwed things up this time, Mariano.

BIG time.'

'_Oh, God. Him. He has yet again found his way into my thoughts. Why now? NOW of all times. This is the most important moment of my teenage career. And HE is the main subject of my thoughts.'_

Stop. Smile. Stick tongue out at mom. Walk off stage. Don't trip. Continue thinking.

'Him. Why is he doing this? I mean, HIM and NOW and ME. It wasn't supposed to work. It DIDN'T work. Yet, somehow, I want it to.

_I really want it to._

_Really.'_

What he was about to do would shock most people. But he was as going to do it. He was calling HER.

Ring Ring 

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello."

No Answer.

"Jess."

He was shocked by the sound of her voice saying her name.

"Look, Jess. I know it's you. Um. I think so anyway. If this is you, I just want you to know, I uh, I'm not going to pine, okay. Um. I think I may have loved you,"

Oh God, that hurt him bad.

" But I'm over you now, and, just, goodbye, Jess. Good Bye."

No one hung up.

" Okay, I'm not done. Why? All I want to hear from you for the rest of our lives is why? Why you left, and what really happened the night you came to dinner at my grandparent's house. And why did you come after me in the first place? Was I," she was crying now, " some sort of conquest to you? Why, Jess? Why?"

No answer.

"Never mind. I knew you wouldn't answer anyway. Good Bye Jess. This time I mean it."

Before she could hang up, he spoke, " Wait, Rory." His voice was desperate and shaky.

This was something totally uncharacteristic of him.

" You don't have to speak, just hear me out. I got my black eye because a swan beaked me."

Sniffle.

" And about you being my conquest, that's only how it started."

Sniffle.

"And about why I left," he said trying not to cry himself, " I was scared. I was scared because I, I-."

'Your time for this phone call has expired. To continue your use of this phone, deposit 25 cents.'

"Dammit."

_Beep Beep Beep…_

'What was that about? What was he trying to say?' 


	4. Leavin' on a jet plane

Disclaimer: All I own is a loft bed from IKEA… 

A/N: I have a few things to clear up before I move on with the story:

Lori and Jess will not be "romantically involved." According to the summary outside the story, **this is a literati**, or RoryJess pairing story.

I know some things in the previous chapter were weird, but I had to make Lorelei a little OOC because Rory had to find out, and in this story, Lorelei makes a few changes for the better. You will see why later along the way.

Lori and Jess might become friends, seeing as how Lori and Rory are so much alike, but they will DEFINATLY not be a couple.

To clueless: Emily, aka Lori, lives in California. Rory lives in Conneticut.

Thanks Professor for correcting my spelling. I'm to lazy to spell check, though.

"But we hate packing. Why do we have to pack," Lorelei whined.

"Because we are going to leave the country and any cross country travel requires bringing stuff. Stuff that we must pack. Now. We must pack now. And you can NOT bring that many," Rory points to Lorelei's large collection of shoes, "shoes."

"Oh come on! You're bringing like, 5 million books!"

"I'm bringing 12 books, not 5 million. Besides, reading is educational. Shoes are not."

"Yeah, but like you've read ALL those books before."

"And you've worn all those shoes before," Rory countered.

"Fine. I'll give up 5 pairs of shoes if you give up, hmm, let me think, your 3 biggest books."

"Deal," Rory sticks out her hand for Lorelei to shake.

"Deal," she shakes Rory's hand.

" Now let's keep packing."

"Uhgg."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I'm fine you guys. I will call you as soon as I get there. And if I forget something, you can send it to me. Right."

"Right. Were just going to miss you, Lori."

" I know mom. I'll miss you guys, too."

"So this is goodbye?"

"This is goodbye."

Sasha and Lori pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

"Bye Lori."

"Bye Dad."

She was about to board the plane, but Jess stopped her.

"Lori!"

He ran over to her.

"Yeah, Jess."

"Can you hand this to, can you hand this to Rory?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Just, make sure she opens it. Please."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

They stood there.

"Well, are you going to give me hug or say goodbye, or something."

"Nope."

"Okay, then. Bye Jess."

She boarded the plane, Sasha and Jimmy left, Jess just stood there.

"Good bye, Rory."

He silently turned around and walked away.

"_Buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing," _the intercom announced.

And so the plane landed.

"_Welcome to Hartford," _came the intercom yet again.

"Next stop, Star's Hallow," said Lori with a sigh.

"You're going to Star's Hallow," the person next to her asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well, that's where I'm going, too."

"Do you think you could give me a ride there? I don't have a car yet."

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Lori Mariano."

"Mariano?!"

"Um, yeah. Is there something wrong."

"Do you know Jess Mariano?"

"Yeah, he's my brother, sort of."

"What does 'sort of' mean?"

"I was adopted. He and I aren't blood related."

By now they were off the plan. The whole time they were walking.

" Good," Dean gave a sigh.

"Why is that good?"

"He and I just have a sort of, bad history, to say the least."

"Oh. Well, now that you know my name, what is yours?"

"Dean Forrester."(A/N: sorry if I spelled Forrester wrong.)

(Dean was on a flight from Chicago. Lori had a flight transfer in Chicago, for those of you who were wondering.)

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah, Lori," he replied as they waited for their luggage.

"Do you know Rory Gilmore? She's my sister."

"We finished packing!"

"Halleluiah!"

"Do you want to have a movie night tonight in celebration?"

"Ooh. That'd be fun."

"Okay. It's settled. I'll get the movies and you'll get the various junk foods. Any suggestions, daughter dearest."

"Why yes, mommy dearest. How about _Breakfast Club_ and _Willy Wonka_?"

"Yay, Willy Wonka!"

"Ooh, and _Ferris Buelers Day Off_!"

"Amen sista'."

"Did you just say you're Rory's sister?!"

"Um, yeah."

"Wow. This is awkward. Um, are you like twins or something."

"Yeah, we are, but not identical."

(A/N: Dean is a little OOC right now, sorry. I am trying, but I have to have some OOC to explain what's going on. Dean is really cheesy anyway, so it doesn't matter. LOL)

"Are you sure, because Rory never said anything to me about having a sister, and she never lies."

"Maybe she doesn't now. I was adopted at birth."

" That might be it. But Lorelei and Rory are like sisters themselves. Lorelei would've told Rory."

" Whatever. All I know is that we're sisters and the world is still moving."

They walked for a while in comfortable silence.

"This is my car," he said when they reached the said car.

" Okay. I guess I'll just throw my stuff in the back."

"That'll work," replied Dean.

He added, "So, Lori, are you moving to Star's Hallow?"

"Kind of. I'm going to college at Yale, so I guess I'll stay in Star's Hallow for the summer."

"Really. Rory is going there, too."

"No way!"

"Yep."

"This is going to be so cool!"

They, yet again, sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way.

As they passed the 'Welcome to Star's Hallow' sign, Lori squirmed in nervous excitement. She was scared to find out if Rory and Lorelei liked her. What if they didn't? She would have to face Rory in college no matter what. Oh, God was she nervous.

As they drove through the town, Dean pointed out people they passed. They pulled up to Doose's Market.

"This is where I work. I have to get my paycheck, so you can come in and see the market, if you want."

"Sure."

They made there way into the store. Dean went to grab his paycheck and Lori wandered to the junk food isle. One other person occupied the isle. She had beautiful brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and delicate looking skin. She was almost the same as Lori herself…

'_Oh my God. This is her. HER. My sister! MY SISTER!'_

She stayed silent. She figured she could wait a LITTLE while longer.

Then Dean came back.

"Oh, hi Dean. Can we go now?"

"Uh, sure, Lori."

"Dean. When did you get back from Chicago," Rory questioned at the sound of his voice.

"Who are you," she directed at Lori.

"Me? Oh, I, um, I'm Lori."

"I thought you were dating Lindsay, Dean."

"Oh, I still am."

"I'm just visiting Star's Hallow. I met him at the airport. I don't have a car yet."

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you, Lori."

Rory turned and walked to the counter to pay.

"Phew. That was a close one," Lori sighed.

Lindsay was listening to the whole conversation from the next isle over.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

No answer.

"Well, I guess I'll just wait."

She walked over to the answering machine and saw the red light blinking, so she pressed it.

_Beep._

'Um, hey. It's Luke. I checked out the door. It needs some new hinges. I'll see if I have any spares lying around my apartment.'

_Beep._

'Hey Rory. It's mom. Michel is really sick so I have to fill in for him tonight. I'll be home in time to start movie night. We don't have any food so Luke's is you best bet. Love ya sweets.'

Rory let out a sigh.

She was really looking forward to some time to chill out with her mom.

She thought of grabbing her coat, but after realizing it was summer, she just headed out the door.

Lori walked around the town, aimlessly. She was hungry, and after considering all her options, decided upon a small diner under the title of _Luke's._

She chose a seat at the counter because it was the only seat available in the crowded diner. Her scanned the diner and soon fell upon the picture of someone familiar.

She stood and made her way to the picture-covered bulletin board. There was a picture of a burly man in a flannel shirt wearing a backwards baseball cap, a picture of who she knew to be Ms. Patty, Kirk, and a large blond woman, one of Dean hugging a tall and thin blond girl, and one of Jess with Rory. They made a cute couple, and they looked happy, even though he wasn't smiling. Why was there a picture of him in here?

"Looking for something," came a monotone voice from behind her.

"Um, actually yeah. I'm looking for Lorelei Gilmore."

Luke pointed to a picture of a beautiful brunette wearing an _I LOVE COFFEE_ shirt and holding a mug of the said beverage.

"She's beautiful," Lori said in awe at the sight of her MOTHER.

"Yea, she is."

"Oh, are you her boyfriend or something?"

Realizing what he said, he blushed and answered, "Who? Me? No, not Lorelei. No not us."

"Uh huh."

Ignoring her remark, Luke questioned, "So, why do you need to see her so badly?"

"She's um, she's my mother."

By now, everyone in the whole diner was listening.

"Lorelei is your mother!?"

"Um, yeah."

And with that Miss Patty left the building.


	5. And so we meet

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters for the disclaimer!

A/N: I will really try to keep everyone in character this time around! Oh yeah, and I hate Dean so he wont be romantically involved with anyone! Yay I love controlling the events that take place in stories!

Rory walked into the diner to fine everyone silent, with the exception of Luke and the girl she now knew as Lori. All eyes were on them and Luke had a completely shocked look on his face. Lori looked embarrassed.

"But that's not possible," Luke said.

"I have the adoption papers right here in my bag," Lori supplied holding up her bag.

Rory's first thought was that Luke was Lori's dad.

"So, you're really Lorelei's daughter?"

Now Rory was confused.

"I'm really Lorelei's daughter."

Now Rory was mad at her mom. And upset. She was upset, too.

Luke then turned around to let the inhabitants of the diner continue eating, but then was faced with a very upset looking Rory Gilmore.

"Rory," Luke started.

"I'm sorry. I'll go now."

With that Rory left the diner, soon followed by Lori.

Rory stormed into the Inn and searched for her mother, only to find her in the now empty dining room.

"Do you care to explain to me who Lori is?"

"It's nice to se you too my darling daughter."

"Now is so not the time, Mom."

"What's wrong, sweets?"

As if on cue, Lori walked into the dining room.

"Maybe she'd like to explain," Rory said pointing to Lori.

"Uh, what's going on," Lori questioned.

"I don't know," the girls said in somewhat of a unison.

"Oh. This is about the whole thing in the diner. Okay, I don't know how to say it but, Lorelei, I'm your daughter."

"Is this true?" Rory questioned her mother, anger evident in her voice as well as hurt.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Lori."

"I have the adoption papers right here, though," supplied Lori with a small expression on her face. She handed the papers to Lorelei.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God! I hate you Emily Gilmore."

"What," Lori cried.

"Oh, no, not you sweetie, my mother. My evil scum as a mother."

"Oh."

"What's going on?" Rory said this confusedly.

"Come on," demanded Lorelei, " were going to Hartford. And with that she grabbed Rory with one hand and Lori with the other.


	6. Care to explain, EMILY!

This chapter will have an extremely **IMPORTANT A/N; IT MUST BE READ**!

My apologies and reminders:

I am so sorry I keep spelling Lorelai like LORELEI; my spell checker changes it automatically so I had to go fix that.

I am very, very sorry that there is no way of telling one scene from another. Again, my computer adds it (divider) in but when I upload my documents to it disappears so I am trying to fix this.

In this chapter, you will find about the whole Lorelai giving up Lori for adoption thing. There is something major that happened with Emily, so Lorelai really isn't OOC in that way, trust me!

I am so very, very, extremely sorry the last chapter was so short! I hadn't updated in awhile and I had like 6 minutes to write. I also knew what I wanted for that chapter right then and there, so I had to write before I lost it.

This is a reminder that I am about to write another short chapter, but the one after this should be much longer. I will try to answer a lot of questions this time around, though!

AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO KEEP WONDERING ABOUT THE WHOLE DEAN LORI SITUATION, THEY WILL _NOT_ END UP TOGETHER. I HATE DEAN WITH A PASSION! SERIOUSLY! JESS ROCKS!

Enjoy!

"Well, what do we have here? My daughter and granddaughter here and it's not even a Friday!"

"Oh, cut the crap, Emily," Lorelai shot back.

"Why on earth are you talking like that in front of your guest, whom I have yet to be acquainted with?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well, then. Do you care to explain?"

"I was hoping you would do just that."

"What on earth are you talking about, Lorelai?"

"This," she began, pointing to Lori, "is Emily Lorelai Mariano."

"Oh, dear God."

"Care to explain, _Emily_?"

"You were only sixteen!"

"And I suppose I wasn't ready to raise children, huh! Well, Rory turned out okay, didn't she? Or did I fail her because I was so young?"

"Oh, please, Rory's life as well as yours would be a hell of a lot different if I had you keep her, and you know that, Lorelai!"

"It would've been fine, and _you_ know that!"

"No, it wouldn't have. And I certainly do not regret it, either!"  
"You don't regret keeping the fact that your daughter has a whole other daughter apart from her other one. Oh! I knew you were low, Emily Gilmore, but now _this_ low!"

"Wait," screamed Lori, "My mom told me she met you, Lorelai."

"I thought I was going to have twins, and I _considered_ adoption, but I decided against it, only to have the doctor tell me there was only one baby living inside of me. But we all know now," she now faced Emily, "that that was a lie. I really _did_ have twins, didn't I. Didn't I, _Emily_!"

She stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on girls, we're going home. And don't you EVER expect us back here for Friday Night Dinner with _you_ again."

The three youngest Gilmores left and the eldest began to cry.

A/N: Did that clear up some of your questions? If you still have questions and/or complaints feel free to ask me. Any tips of compliments (especially compliments, lol), send me a review and I will try to acknowledge everyone later! I know this was a very short chapter, but I have to go to gymnastics now!


	7. Gilmore Moment

**Disclaimer**: My name is not Amy and, for the shock of it all, I am not associated with anyone by the name of Amy.

**A/N**: I would like to apologize( how many times have I had to say that) for making this story confusing. Here are a few MORE things to be cleared up:

My literature teacher gave my class a great piece of knowledge the other day; she said to **suspend your disbelief**. This means, for example, to all of you who question my antics, Lorelai didn't know two kids came out of her. If you suspend your disbelief and don't over analyze, like I always do (there goes my inner hypocrite), than you will, if this storyline is to your liking, enjoy the story.

Thanks a bunch to smile1 for being so critical of me. I like it when people criticize me, if done properly.

I can't think of anything else to say off the top of my head, so if I forgot to say something, let me know in the review I expect you to give me.

Chapter Setting: Read so you don't get confuzzled. 

Rory and Lorelai are back from Europe. Lori stayed at their house all summer. Rory hasn't asked Lorelai many questions about Lori, and when she tried, Lorelai was evasive, showing that she'd rather not talk about it. Lori hasn't mentioned the letter Jess gave her to Rory yet.

**Chapter 7: Gilmore Moment**

"Smell this."

"What? Why?"

"Smell this. I forgot pillows didn't have to smell like feet."

"They don't, unless your feet are on them, which they are."

Lorelai lifted her feet from the pillows and questioned her daughter, "Better?"

"Much."

"Was that a Gilmore Moment I just walked in on," Lori said as she entered the room.

The girls eyed each other. "Yup," they chorused.

Later…

"…and extra pickles."

"Extra pickles? What the hell are you planning on doing with extra pickles?"

"Eat them," Lorelai explained to Luke as if he we a four year old.

"Where do you expect me to put them?"

"On my plate."

"Oooh, me too please," Rory chimed in.

"Same here," added Lori.

"Yay, your first Gilmore Moment," Lorelai cheered.

"It's been a pleasure," Lori beamed.

Luke mumbled something in protest, but not to be heard, and headed to the kitchen.

He returned in a minute with their orders.

"Your burgers," he presented in his usual monotone.

"Um, Luke," she began, "you gave us extra pickles."

He walked away, clearly frustrated, as the girls' smiles widened.

Later…

Rory sat in her room, reading, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Lori entered the room and Rory set her book down.

"Oh, hey Lori."

She breathed heavily and sat down on the bed.

"Um look, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, or whatever you would call this, but, um…here." She handed Jess's letter to Rory.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Rory did as she was told.

She read the words over and over again, hoping they would change.

They wouldn't, though.

They were there, and they were from HIM. But…how?

She read it over one last time, just for good measure.

_Rory,_

_I don't know how to say this, I mean, you deserve to know what happened. I was a lousy boyfriend. There's no excuse for what I did to you. But I can explain myself, and that's what I plan to do right now. First of all, I was the person who called you at graduation. I meant to say so much, I thought it would help, but I admit, I was scared. I've never been scared before. I've been in street fights with knives and such, but I was never scared. I felt something, Rory, and so I ran, I ran because I'm not supposed to feel anything. I can't make you understand. I hope you can, though. I miss you Rory. I just want to go back in time, but I can't. I've never said this to anyone, but. I love you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Jess_

She should feel tears in her eyes.

She should feel hate.

And yet…

Nothing.

She felt…relieved.

Happy even.

She felt…loved, for lack of words.

And then, there was another feeling.

A feeling of…I don't know, replication, if that's possible.

She felt it back to him.

Like she, may be, just may be, could love him too.

May be.

"Thank you," she said to her sister.

They hugged a little, Rory, out of happiness, and Lori out of concern.

"Um, this is going to sound a little strange, but can I have your number?"

"Uhm…sure."

**End of chapter:**

**A/N:** Yay! I have no patience whatsoever, and that is why I can't wait for him to say that. Yay! Anyhow…Sorry 'bout the first two sections of this chappie… I just wanted this to be a happy chapter. Those were nothing but little bits and pieces of shows incorporating Lori into them, so I can show how Rory and Lori grew to be friends. Hope you liked this. **RR!**


End file.
